beybladeangelsheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Takao Kinomiya
Character Outline Takao Kinomiya (木ノ宮 タカオ Kinomiya Takao)''' is the main protagonist of the story, a strong-willed kid who is not afraid to speak his mind and in so doing, he seems to get into more trouble than most kids his age. He seems to be a very emotional person, and quite often worries about his friends, causing him to become angry. Takao isn't a born leader, yet because of his magnetic personality and self-confidence, people seem to gravitate toward him. No situation is too risky for Takao, and he often relies on nothing more than luck. His style of playing is aggressive and above all, to play for the love of the game. Takao’s bitbeast is the blue wind dragon of the East, '''Seiryu. Combining the powers of wind and the power of both Takao’s and Seiryu’s will, it makes it the most powerful holy beast in the world Personality Takao is famous for his sense of humor especially during season one where he is constantly making fun of everybody. His sense of humour constantly dwindles after each season and by the end of the series as he becomes more introverted and more serious about his responsibility as the Best Beyblader in the world. Takao is a really popular person; he had a lot of fans even when he was an amateur. When he first won the regional tournament, many people picked up Beyblading just to be like him and defeat him. He has a lot of fans in his school as shown in Beyblade V Force, much to Hiromi's dismay. Although he is popular, he doesn't seem to have many close friends outside of his beyblading ones. His closest friend throughout the series has been he Professor, whom he goes to school with. Outside of Beyblade, Takao doesn't make friends easily because of his aggressive nature, but he usually leaves a profound effect on the ones he does, completely changing their attitudes and way of life. Appearance Takao has black hair, red-brown eyes, and flushed, toned skin. He is mostly seen wearing a blue and red baseball hat with a white-lined cap, with a red jacket, yellow shirt, dark-gray jeans, and red and white shoes. He wears blue gloves and a yellow and blue Beyblade container strapped to his left arm and a blue and white Beyblade shooter holster on the back of his pants. Character History In Beyblade Takao was originally a rookies beyblader who roamed the streets in search of opponents. But after meeting the BladeSharks, an elite beyblading gang, Takao was plunged into the world of true beyblading. While thinking of how to win against their leader, Kai Hiwatari, Takao was bestowed the power of his family's guardian spirit, the legendary blue dragon Seiryu and the beyblade Dragoon. Getting his revenge, Takao went to the world championships in beyblading as a member of the BladeBreakers of the BBA, along with Kai, Max Mizuhara, Rei Kon, and Kyoju. Later, they get a new member, Takao's classmate Hiromi Tachibana. Takao is crowned the #1 Beyblader in the world, having won three world tournaments in a row. Over the course of the series, he has matured and takes his responsibility from at the beginning of being a young boy to grow into a young man to playing Beyblade seriously. Although he is the best blader, he is not the leader of the Bladebreakers. In BBAH Takao appears as a guest star in the BBAH series. He and the rest of the BladeBreakers meet the BladeDancers while traveling for the World Tournament's Hawaii Stage. They find out that the BladeDancers are the holders of the most powerful, and beautiful, Holy Beasts in the world. They come across the eldest child Kumiko Nozomi, and the youngest child Naoto Kimimura. While staying with them, they come across the BladeDancers' enemy team, the Black Roses, only to meet the other members of the BladeDancers, Tori Danko and Fuka Makoto. Takao and the rest of the BladeBreakers have been good friends since. In BB-SAH Like in BBAH series, Takao also appears as a guest star in BB-SAH. While walking home from school with Hiromi, the two witness a child almost being hit by an incoming car, but is rescued by a handsome boy: Naoto Kimimura. Takao seems to share history with him, because his grandpa invites Naoto to stay at his house until his fangirls calm down. Relationships Kai Hiwatari Takao's first rival in the beyblading world. He fights him at first, but teams up with Kai due to the upcoming beyblading championships. they later start to see themselves as both good friends and respectable opponents. Takao admires Kai's power, and aspires to become as strong as hi Rei Kon One of many Takao's strong opponents. He first sees him as a lazy boy who prefers to sleep away, but is later impressed by his strong and flexible power. Takao later sees Rei as one of his closest friends and admires Rei for his ability to read opponents moves and attack them. He later sees Rei as a respectable opponent. Max Mizuhara Another of Takao's good friends and many rivals in the beyblading world. He likes Max's ability to use a defensive style as both for offense and defense. Max is like another brother to Takao, and they both like to laugh at whatever life throws at them. Manabu Saien "Kyoju" One of Takao's close and personal friends. He helps Takao with both the understandings of beyblading mechanics and how they work. He is one of the few friends who sticks with Takao when it comes to beyblading competing. Daichi Sumeragi Possibly the youngest rival of Takao. He constantly bothers Takao, asking him to fight him in a beybattle so he could achieve a promise he made to his late father. But as the series progresses, he earns Takao's respect for being able to beyblade in even the toughest of environments. Hiromi Tachibana Takao's female classmate, who constantly criticizes his tardiness and poor grades. They don't get along with each other at first, but their adventures with beyblading has helped them come to a better understanding. She assists Takao with his training with cooking, cleaning, and coaching. Beyblade & Skills Takao's bitbeast is the blue wind dragon of the East, Seiryuu. Combining the powers of wind and the power of both Takao's and Seiryuu's will, it makes it the most powerful spirit in the world. And besides Beyblading, Takao is also an Kendo specialist, because his grandpa runs a dojo (that at many times, seems empty). In Beyblade 2002, Takao is often late to school and runs to school on a seemingly daily basis. He seems to be a extremely fast runner. Engine Gear *''Dragoon Galaxy- Corkskrew Attack, Galaxy Storm, Twin-Tornado Attack (only with Daichi)'' *''Dragoon Galaxy Turbo- Galaxy Turbo Twister, Dragoon Tank (only with Daichi)'' Hard Metal System *''Dragoon Metal Storm- Evolution Storm'' *''Dragoon Metal Storm U.V.- Galaxy Storm, Galaxy Turbo Twister, Evolution Storm''